iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Julian
Ice Age: Predator Edition |Voiced by = Adam DeVine }} Julian was a young and easygoing, fun loving mammoth who is Peaches's husband. After they get married, their plan is to venture on their own which doesn't make him very popular with Manny. He is the tritagonist in Ice Age: Collision Course and a major character in Ice Age: Predator Edition. Biography Tusker Julian, like most mammoths, was on a web-site, called Tusker, to help solve his dating problems. On one of his dates, his tusker date was taking hundreds of selfies. This made Julian awfully sad. He looked over to see another mammoth and locked eyes with her. It was love at first sight. Dating When Peaches and Julian first started dating, she told him she loved long walks on the glacier by her house. But since settling into their relationship, they'd both put on a little… hibernation weight. (Or as Sid called it, "love blubber.") He couldn't even remember the last time they played their favorite mammoth sport (squash, of course). Still, he knew the top of Lovers' Peak would be the perfect place to propose, and anyway - he was sick of feeling like the elephant in the room everywhere he went. A little exercise would be good for them. Grabbing Peaches and a pair of hiking hooves, they climbed toward the top, and when they finally got there, Julian said—between gasps for air—that all he wanted to do was shout about their love from the mountaintops. "I LOVE PEACHES!" he screamed, and pulled out the ring. Suddenly, they heard a strange rumbling sound and the ground began to shake. "Did you forget to eat lunch?" Julian asked, thinking it was Peaches' stomach. Just then a giant avalanche – caused by Julian's yell – came crashing down the mountain, taking the two mammoths with it! They fell head-over-hoof in the speeding snow, Julian's ring going airborne before lodging in his nose. When they finally hit the bottom, Peaches noticed the glimmering diamond in his nostril. "Looks like you got a little junk in your trunk," she said, grabbing the ring and putting it on—and she hasn't taken it off since! Hockey and Peaches Julian, after watching his fiancée, Peaches, win hockey against her father, he told her how great she was. He walked on the ice, and slipped. Peaches quickly tried to help him, and they lovingly slid around the ice together, laughing. Julian gave Peaches' mother, Ellie, buttercup flowers. Ellie really liked them and told Julian he didn't need to keep giving her presents. Julian said it made him happy. To Manny, Julian said he'd give the best gift of all. He gave Manny a giant bear hug. Manny was uncomfortable, and pushed Julian gently off of him. Manny and Ellie's Anniversary At Manny and Ellie's Anniversary, Julian was very excited. Manny, though acting a little nervous, put fireworks in the sky. Though Julian didn't know this, Manny was taking credit for the fireworks and didn't do it. Julian spilled the beans and told Manny and Ellie that he'd miss them so much when Peaches and him left. Peaches choked on the apple she was eating and told Julian she hadn't told them yet. Julian backed up as Manny walked toward him and talked to both Peaches and Julian about it. The fireworks turned out to be a meteor shower. They ran and hid in an Ice Cave until they thought it was safe. Meeting Buck Buck, a weasel and old friend of the herd, returned from underground and told the herd of an asteroid, greeted Julian and the rest of the newer members of the herd, and led them after that. In a forest, during a electrical storm, Peaches was stuck as purple lightening zapped around her. Julian attempted to save her, but couldn't because the cliff would break. Peaches had a plan to get out, and did. Manny and Ellie, confused about why Julian hadn't helped her ran to Peaches and broke the cliff, though Julian warned them. Ellie and Manny were trapped but saved by Diego. Playing hockey with Manny Julian came up with a trunk and paw shake for him Diego. Manny asked Julian if he wanted to play hockey with him, and Julian, shocked and very excited, said yes. It was hard for Julian to stop the puck. Finally, Julian stopped the puck and was so excited that he called out to Peaches she'd have a new hockey partner when they left. Manny hit the puck extremely hard and hit Julian in the head. Julian fell threw the ice and into the water. Cold and wet, Julian was comforted by Peaches. Later, in the morning, Granny, a ground sloth, who was Sid's grandmother, was missing. They heard her yelling and followed it. Geotopia Entering Geotopia, a place of crystals and where animals stayed in their youth, they found Granny getting massages from a prehistoric rabbit called Teddy. Watching animals zooming on hoverboards, Julian cheered. Brooke, a sloth, welcomed them and pinched Julian's cheek, making him laugh. She took him to their leader, Shangri Llama, on crystal hover boards. Julian and Peaches sat by Geotopian water. Peaches was upset about the end of world and possibly never marrying Julian. Julian comforted her, telling her that your life flashes before your eyes just before you die and that he'd fall in love with her again. Peaches, now a little happier, said he's the only one that could make that sound good, and they cuddled. Sid later broke the Geotopia wall, trying to get a crystal for his love, Brooke. The Geotopians agreed to give up their crystals to put in a volcano and change the direction of the asteroid. Manny and Julian managed to get a giant crystal in. Julian's Wedding At Julian's Wedding, Manny walked Peaches to him and passed her trunk to his, and Peaches and Julian lovingly looked at each other as a Hyrax married them together. They both said "I do." and Brooke sang My Superstar for their wedding as well. While dancing, Julian accidentally bumped into Manny and became scared. But soon Manny joined in dancing with his daughter's new husband. Personality & Traits Julian is a caring and fun mammoth who loves Peaches and is willing to do anything for her. He enjoys giving gifts and hugs. Julian is kind to all creatures. He has a brown pelt, with dark brown scalp hair and light blue eyes. He has a positive view of life and likes to go where the day takes him. Despite his seemingly carefree attitude, he was quite self-conscious about impressing Manny and Ellie, but despite the former's sour behavior towards him, Julian never takes such things personally. His positive nature gives him a strong sense of faith that things will work out, as well as finding a bright side to almost any situation. It also makes him very easy to get along with and allows him to make friends with almost anybody, including Diego. Julian has nothing but niceness to say about others, such as complimenting Buck's eyepatch the first time they meet, which easily warms him up to Buck. Relationships Peaches Peaches is Julian's wife. The two are inseparable and love each other very much. The couple made plans to go off on their own to adventure the world which made Peaches' parents very worried. Peaches watched Julian play hockey with her father and when Manny ends up accidentally hurting Julian, Peaches becomes furious. Julian cheers Peaches up even in the worst of times and Peaches and Julian often go to each other for comfort. The couple later gets married. Manny At the start, Manny was sad by how Julian took Peaches away from him. Julian admires Manny and calls him his "main mammoth" and gives him a hug. Manny becomes extremely angry with Julian when he finds out him and Peaches were going to move away. Manny tends to make fun of Julian and later tries to convince him to stay by playing a game of hockey. Manny becomes angered by Julian saying that he'll replace Manny as Peaches' hockey partner, and hits the puck directly at Julian's head. Peaches reacts madly, causing Manny to say he'd do anything to see her get married. When in a dire situation, Manny and Julian struggle to bring up a giant crystal, but Julian, realizing that there is an easy solution, tells Manny to trust him, which Manny obliges. Manny becomes proud of Julian, welcomes him into the family and even gives him a hug. Appearances * Ice Age: Collision Course Behind the Scenes Julian was voiced by Adam DeVine. References *http://www.ew.com/article/2016/04/08/ice-age-collision-course-jesse-tyler-ferguson Category:Mammoths Category:Ice Age: Collision Course Category:Male Category:Herd's members Category:Characters